


Surprise!

by sopheeaboo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, happy birthday adonis!!!, i love him sm, so does arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: Adonis didn’t get to celebrate his birthday properly. Maybe a special someone can change that.
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Otogari Adonis
Kudos: 21





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is kind of lazily written but i wanted to post something for adonis’ birthday since he’s my 2nd best boy and what better to post than an adoara fic :) i hope u enjoy tho!!

The sun was setting after a long and tiring day. Various warm hues colored the sky and clouds. The colors were plastered upon every building, street, and field around the city. They also shone upon Adonis Otogari’s purple hair as he stood on the crowded afternoon train.

Work was draining, utterly exhausting, every synonym to “tiring” in the book. The young man could hardly hold himself up straight. It was such a shame, since today was his birthday. He wanted nothing more than to take the day off and relax at his apartment with his girlfriend, Arashi. He pictured it in his mind so clearly. Just the two of them on the couch, watching a movie and cuddling under the blankets. They would hold each other tightly, and Adonis knew it would’ve been true bliss. 

RhythmLink had other plans, however, and didn’t even let him take the day off to celebrate. So much work was stacked up for the day, all of it for Undead. It was interview after concert discussion after photo shoot after another interview. Adonis reflected on the day and wondered how many times he glanced up at the clock on the wall (it was just too many times to count).

As he was stuck in his own thoughts, the train came to a slow halt. Adonis felt a wave of relief wash over him. He rushed out of the opening train doors, desperate to just go home.

———

Adonis’ keys jingled as he fidgeted with them. His eyes weren’t focusing right, and he brought out the wrong key twice. He finally got the right key, and turned the lock, opening his apartment door. He threw his coat on the coat rack and dropped his bag on the hardwood floor. Slipping off his shoes, he closed the door behind him. 

“I’m home...?”

As he got a better look at it, his apartment seemed...darker than normal. There was hardly any light in the small room, and it looked like a scene from a horror movie. Adonis grew cautious, slowly creeping towards the darkness. His heart began racing at immense speeds. What if there was someone here? A burglar? Adonis couldn’t bear the thought.

He reached the end of the hallway he was in, and warily moves his hand on the wall, searching for the light switch. He found it, turned it on, and was met with a stunning sight.

“SURPRISE!”

Streamers hung from the ceiling in various shades of blue and purple. Confetti was sprinkled on the floor and furniture, making the living room look like a cupcake. A large banner was hung on the wall, saying “Happy Birthday Adonis!” in purple paint. Adonis could tell it was handmade because of the random paint spills and splatters across it. Although it was lovely and thoughtful, the decor wasn’t the only thing that left him speechless.

The one who shouted out “surprise” was Arashi Narukami, the love of Adonis’ life. She sprang up from behind their couch, confetti sticking to her blonde and brunette hair. She smiled every so brightly, and it made Adonis smile too. The young woman reached behind the couch, grabbing a gift bag. She walked over to Adonis, handing it out to him.

“Happy birthday, dear! I got this just for you.”

Adonis was still in shock, despite the smile on his face. He took the present from her hands and opened it. There were two things inside; one was a beautiful heart-shaped card, hand-crafted by Arashi herself. There was a sweet note inside, and it made the boy tear up a bit. He felt her love through her words. The second present was a small little sheep plush. It was the size of Adonis’ hand, and it was just...way too cute. It’s big eyes and adorable smile snatched Adonis’ heart right away. He smiled wider and let out a soft “aww”. 

“Thank you, Arashi,” he said, looking back up at her, “This is...more than anything I could’ve asked for.”

Arashi grinned and wrapped her arms around his torso in an endearing way.

“You’re very welcome. I thought you could use a little joy today, since it IS your birthday after all!” 

He hugged her back, and they shared a loving kiss. It was sweet, and Adonis noted that Arashi tasted lightly of red bean paste. The taste lingered in his mouth as they pulled away from each other. The two lovers gazed into each other’s eyes, love and adoration filling every part of their faces.

“Oh!” Arashi was broken from the trance, “I almost forgot, I made you some anpan! Come to the kitchen, they’re still warm!” She suddenly grabbed the boy’s hand and dragged him to their shared kitchen.

He smiled to himself as she led her down their hallway. So that’s why she tasted of red bean paste.


End file.
